Le rayon d'une paysanne
by Sica1014
Summary: "Mademoiselle?" Elle posa son panier emplit d'oeufs frais de la matinée, observant avec crainte l'homme vêtu d'un complet bordeaux aux cheveux mi-longs qui lui lançait un regard froid et perçant. S'empêchant de grelotter, elle délia timidement sa langue. "Oui?" "Je me nomme Fabien Marchal,et le roi m'envoi vous chercher. Il exige votre présence à la cour dans les plus bref délais."
1. Cassandre De-La-Marne

Le rayon d'une paysanne

Cassandre

6h.

Je me levais péniblement à l'entente de ce coq que mes parents s'évertuaient à gaver de graine en grognant. Doucement, je baillais en constatant que le soleil commençait tout juste à ce lever en cette fraiche journée d'hiver. Calmement, je refaisais mon lit, rabattant la couverture de velours contre mon matelas. Puis, après m'être convenablement préparée, je quittais ma chambre d'un pas léger, prête à travailler. En avançant vers la salle où nous mangeons en famille, je m'attachais mes longs cheveux châtains, en une queue de cheval bouclée et épaisse due à mes cheveux qui, encore une fois, se battaient sur ma tête. Une fois dans la salle commune, je patrouillais sur le bois de la table mes yeux gris avec gourmandise. Par chance, je pus voir qu'il restait une tranche de pain et un reste de pâté que mes parents avaient achetés il y a quelques jours avec des haricots encore chauds et un reste de beurre et de fromage.

Il était plutôt fréquent que nous pouvions manger à s'en faire exploser la pense à la maison. Nous n'étions pour commencer que trois, et étions les plus riches du village, ce qui nous à d'ailleurs valu une maison en pierre de meulière comportant plusieurs pièce et deux étages ainsi qu'une écurie avec un superbe étalon de trait. Pour tout vous dire, nous somme surement ce qu'on pourrait appeler des bourgeois paysans. De plus, j'eue la chance d'avoir une éducation et un apprentissage à la lecture et l'écriture ainsi que des cours de tenue dans un milieu riche. On ne sait jamais, imaginons qu'un jour, je puisse manger à la table d'un noble. Doux rêve…. En clair, nous ne travaillons que le matin et l'après midi nous appartenaient et mes cours s'y déroulaient.

Je mangeais tout en avançant vers l'étable d'un pas qui se voulait rapide. J'étais en retard pour traire et brosser la queue des vaches. Et ça, mon père n'allait vraiment pas être content. Une fois à l'étable, je fus heureuse de voir que j'étais arrivée avant lui et me mit au travail une fois ma tartine de fortune finit.

8h.

Et voilà, la dernière vache venait d'être brossée et trait. Ma mère venait de nourrir les poules. Il ne me manquait plus qu'à coiffer notre cheval et le préparer pour qu'il puisse tirer la charrue et retourner la terre. Sautillant, je me dépêchais d'atteindre l'écurie où il était. Je vis mon père qui me fit signe d'accélérer la cadence. Finalement, il avait deviné que je fus en retard d'un quart d'heure ce matin. Et aussi futile que ce soit, nous étions donc en retard, ce qui voulait dire que si nous voulions finir à midi, il fallait doubler l'allure.

8h30.

Mon cheval de trait est prêt. Je l'accrochais à l'outil et d'un coup de paume contre son arrière train, il fut partit à travers champs pour le labourer. Pendant ce temps, je couru comme une folle en direction de la crémerie à coté pour venir y apporter mes sceaux de crème avant qu'il n'y ait trop de monde et que je ne perde encore plus de temps. Par chance, je fus arrivé juste au bond moment, me rappelant ainsi que mon étoile était formidable. Il était actuellement 8h30. Et c'est à cette heure-ci que tout le monde se rejoint chez la crémière pour lui donner notre lait. Il y a donc tout le village qui se rassemble à ce moment là, et il m'est donc impossible de donner mes sceaux avant au moins deux heures d'attente, si les vieux du village n'a pas encore la même anecdote à raconter. Donc, nous avions convenus que nous laisserions les sceaux de lait devant sa demeure et qu'elle les prendrait en ouvrant sa porte. Mais là, il se trouvait que j'arrivais à l'heure de pointe. Mais personne n'était présent. Je pus donc déposer les sceaux devant la porte de la crémière, et m'aperçu que je fus arrivée pile à la bonne heure, car cinq minutes plus tard, tout le village était déjà rameuté autour de la porte.

Mon étoile veille sur moi dans ces moments là. Finalement, nous ne serons pas trop en retard sur notre emploi du temps.

9h30.

Bon, le cheval venait de terminer son travail. Il ne manquait plus qu'à le rentrer dans l'écurie et de ranger l'outil. Ensuite, il faut que j'aille ramasser les œufs car il se trouve que ma mère eut omis de le faire en se levant. Après, il faut que j'aille…. Oh ! Non ! Non ! Non !

Alors que je m'avançais vers le poulailler, un renard avançais prudemment jusqu'aux cocottes. Je pris donc un bous de bois à la volée et me mis à courir en direction de la bête. Mais même sous la menace, l'animal m'ignora et entra entre les barrières de bois du poulailler. D'un geste habile et sûre, il commença par effrayer les poules pour ainsi, les disperser. Je me mis donc, comme tout le monde en cette situation, à prier pour arriver à temps. Evidemment, chaque poule est d'une importance cruciale et à son utilité. En perdre une seule serait clairement désavantageux, surtout pour nous qui n'en avons pas en abondance.

Priant toute la chance du monde, je courus en direction du poulailler d'où s'émanaient des bruits d'horreur venant des poules. Bilan, aucune d'attaquée pour l'instant. Ne manquant pas cette chance, je filais comme le vent mais me pris la porte du poulailler tandis que le renard se tapissait au sol, près à bondir sur l'une des poules. D'un geste rapide, je défis le loquet de fer qui fermait la porte et comme un ouragan, je fus à l'intérieur, accompagnée de mon chien qui m'eut rejoins. Puis, alors que le renard me fixait sans bouger, je brandis ma branche pour l'effrayer. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'animal, qui, contrairement à ses confrères, se posta devant moi et retroussa ses babines. Ne manquant aucune occasion et ne voulant pas qu'une poule ne manque à l'appelle, j'acène un coup de bois à l'animal qui tituba et se retrouva nez à nez avec mon compagnon. Prit d'un coup par la peur, le rouquin partit en jappant, la queue entre les pattes, courant le plus vite qu'il put sous les aboiements de mon chien.

Essoufflée, je regardais les poules qui finissaient petit à petit de piailler pour un rien, même si là, elles ont surement eue la peur de leur vie. Et c'est au moment où je ramassais les œufs que je me dis que ma bonne étoile m'aimait vraiment pour être aussi gentille avec moi et, ainsi, me permettre de sauver les poules d'une mort certaine et d'éviter les histoires du vieux et la queue aussi longue qu'une demi-lieue devant la crémerie. Oui, on pouvait le dire, cette journée était un jour de chance.

11h30.

Alors que je quittais les cochons, ma mère vint à ma rencontre pour m'annoncer que je n'aurais pas besoin d'étendre le linge et que c'était déjà fait. Et c'est soulagé que je soufflais. J'aimais vraiment ma mère lorsqu'elle m'aidait quand j'étais dans l'embarras. En effet, il y a quelque jours, alors que je me rendais à la rivière, j'eu espionnée sans le vouloir, le fils du voisin en train d'embrasser la fille du chef du village. Evidemment, il fallait que les deux familles ne s'entendent pas et que je me face voir en tombant dans la rivière alors que j'étendais mon linge. Et enfin, il fut bien sur que le fils du voisin soit un analphabète comme beaucoup ici, qui ne pense qu'avec ses poings et son entre jambe au lieu d'utiliser son cerveau, si bien sur, il en avait un. Et c'est évidemment encore une fois qu'il me menaça de me cogner s'il me revoyait en train d'étendre mon linge à cette heure ci. Et comme je ne pouvais changer mon emploi du temps, je m'attendais à revenir à la demeure familiale avec un œil gonflé et une lèvre enflée et ensanglantée.

D'un geste chaleureux, je serrais ma maternelle dans les bras alors qu'elle répondait à mon étreinte sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi j'avais agis ainsi. Oui, mon étoile m'aimait visiblement et ne voulait pas me quitter. C'était donc une magnifique journée qui commençait, bien que le froid mordant persiste entre les branches des arbres morts et sans feuilles.

Mais bizarrement, j'avais cette intuition étrange que cette merveilleuse étoile ne m'abandonne.

12h.

Non ! Mon étoile ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'abandonnes-tu ainsi ?! Que t'ai-je fais pour mériter une chose pareille ?! Reviens ! Ne me laisse pas ! J'ai encore besoin de toi pour continuer à vivre ! Pour une fois que je voulais que mon intuition bizarre ne sois qu'une chimère ! Pourquoi toutes mes intuitions sont toujours justes ?!

Attendez deux minutes que je vous explique ce qui se passe actuellement. Alors que nous étions en train de préparer la table et le repas de ce midi, une voiture attelée c'est arrêtée juste devant notre petite maison. Interpellés, nous nous sommes précipités à la fenêtre pour voir des gardes visiblement royaux se dépêcher d'ouvrir la porte. Nous nous sommes alors tous trois observés, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Que ferait un noble riche et visiblement de la cour ici ?

Bref, toujours était-il qu'un homme à l'allure imposante sortit de la voiture. Il était habillé d'un costume trois pièces marron et un jabot blanc agrémenté d'un nœud marron foncé dépassaient de la veste. Il avait cet air de riche venant dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas très bien et d'où il voulait partir rapidement. Oui, de toute évidence, il s'agissait bien d'un riche noble en voyage surement.

Il semblait plutôt calme dans sa démarche mais gardait certain mouvements imperceptibles qui prouvait son impatience. Ses cheveux bouclés châtains et mis longs flottaient légèrement dans le vent sans qu'il ne s'en soucie.

Qu'un riche s'arrête dans notre village devant notre demeure arrivait rarement, mais il ne venait pas chez nous. En fait, nous nous trouvons devant un emplacement où les calèches s'arrêtent souvent. Mais voir un noble ici, dans notre petit village…. J'avais l'impression de réentendre l'histoire du vieux qui ne cessait de répéter tous les matins qu'un noble s'était arrêté ici une fois et qu'il avait même eut la chance de lui parler. Il est vrai que personne ne pourrait comprendre ce que cela fait de voir un noble et pourquoi il serait important de raconter cette histoire encore et encore. Mais lorsque l'on en voit un vrai s'arrêter devant chez vous, il mérite toutes les histoires du monde.

En clair, on pourrait dire que la situation était, normale ? Enfin, plutôt étrange et invraisemblable mais….Normale dans le sens où la voiture se plaçait juste devant chez nous pour que le noble puisse faire son tour du propriétaire et faire une pause avant de repartir.

Par contre, ce qui était beaucoup, beaucoup moins normale était surement le fait que l'homme s'approchait dangereusement de notre petit chez nous. Mes parents et moi nous nous fixions, alternant entre la fenêtre et nos yeux avant de nous rendre compte que l'on toquait à la porte.

Ma mère sursauta à l'entente du poing contre le bois de la porte et y couru pour l'ouvrir alors que mon père et moi-même ne cessions de nous fixer, incrédules et émerveillés en même temps. Un noble de la cour venait chez nous ! Ouaip, on ne voyait pas ça tout les jours. C'est avec un pas tout de même hésitant que j'eue rejoins ma mère, un peu timide, je n'ai jamais été à l'aise avec les étrangers et aime rester loin de la foule et plutôt discrète.

Une fois à la hauteur de ma mère, j'ai relevé la tête et eut rencontré les yeux verts et perçants de l'homme qui se trouvait à l'entré. Et d'un coup, je me rendis compte de l'aura plus qu'impressionnante qu'il émanait. Par pur réflexe, je reculai d'un pas, ne pouvant détacher mon regard de ce visage froid, fermé à tous sentiments. Apparemment, il ne m'avait pas vu et fixait ma mère d'un air calme, sans la lorgner ou se penser au dessus d'elle. Puis, alors que mon père nous rejoignait, l'homme prit la parole de sa voix grave et profonde.

« Permettez-moi de me présenter, je suis Fabien Marshal et je suis au service du roi. Vous êtes la famille de la Marne je suppose ?

-En effet. Commença mon père en tendant une main amicale vers l'homme. Je suis monsieur de la Marne, Edward de la Marne.

-Je suis Margaret de la Marne, sa femme. »

L'homme haussa la tête d'un air entendu et paru agréablement surpris de voir que nous étions des gens qui savions s'exprimer. Pas comme ces paysans de base. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai pu deviner en se hochement de tête. Et sentant surement qu'on le dévisageait, il tourna la tête vers moi avec toujours cet air froid peint sur le visage. Mais d'un coup, ses yeux sont devenus comme plus vivace. Du à quoi ? Seul ce qui arriva après répondit à cette question. Puis, pour montrer que j'étais polie, je souris et dit avec tous les calmes et une anxiété mélangée à de la nervosité que je tentais de cacher en me balançant d'une jambe à l'autre.

« Enchantez, je me nomme Cassandre de la Marne. Je suis la seule enfant de cette famille. »

Alors qu'il commençait à formuler sa phrase, mon père l'interrompit.

« Hé bien, monsieur Marchal, permettez-moi de vous demander ce que fait un homme tel que vous chez nous.

-Je viens pour retrouver une certaine personne et la ramener à la cour.

-Oh ! Mais où avais-je donc la tête ?! Vous voulez entrer ? J'imagine que vous seriez mieux à l'intérieure que là, debout sur le paillasson.

-Je vous remercie, mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre car j'ai encore de nombreuses choses à faire. Je viens juste récolter ce qu'il me fallait et je m'en vais.

-Je vois. Répondit mon père. Hé bien, que nous vaut cette visite ? Vous sembliez vouloir nous voir.

-En effet, mais ne vous en faites pas, je ne vais pas m'éterniser. En fait, j'ai pour ordre de ramener l'un d'entre vous trois à la cour sous ordre du roi.

-Comment ? Laissa échapper ma mère d'une voix étranglée, soudainement nerveuse.

-Pour être clair. Le roi aimerait s'entretenir avec une personne en particulier.

-Et…Qui est cette personne ? Questionna mon père. La voix soudainement froide et le visage aussi pale que les premières neiges. »

Le noble ne répondit pas et se contenta de me fixer intensément. Et c'est en ne comprenant rien à la situation que mes parents et l'homme me fixèrent avec insistance. Mes parents portaient sur le visage cette expression horrifiée et terrifiée alors que je n'y comprenais toujours rien. L'homme bougea d'un coup pour se planter juste devant moi. Mon dieu ce qu'il est grand et imposant par rapport à moi qui suit assez petite et fluette. Soudainement, il me tendit une main et allait prendre la parole avant de se retrouver une nouvelle fois coupé par mon père.

« Attendez ! On peut toujours s'arranger ! Je n'ai qu'un seul enfant !

-Hé bien trouvez un autre moyen d'assurer votre descendance. Répondit-il tranchant, ce à quoi mon père répondit par un bruit étouffé. Mais il continua tout de même.

-Ecoutez, si ma fille à de quelconque manière portée préjudice au roi, dites le nous et nous nous chargerons du reste !

-Si c'était le problème, vous pouvez me croire sur parole, elle ne serait plus en vie à l'heure qu'il est. Non, je viens vous la prendre pour une autre raison.

'' _Heu…Je n'ai pas tout suivit là….''_

-Je vous en prie, laissez-la nous ! Se lamenta ma mère.

-Expliquez-nous au moins pourquoi vous l'emmenez !

'' _Emmener ? Mais emmener qui ? Moi ? Mais où et pourquoi ?''_

-Désolé, mais ceci est un secret d'état. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous inquiétez. Votre fille se portera bien parmi la cour de Versailles !

-Parmi la…. S'étrangla ma mère.

\- La cour de Versailles ?! Compléta mon père.

'' _Heu….Attendez un peu là ! C'est quoi cette histoire ?! Je ne peux pas partir ! Je ne veux pas partir ! Mes parents ont besoins de moi !''_

-Bon, je suis navré de vous avoir ainsi dérangé mais nous devons y aller.

-Comment ça nous ?! Ne pouvez-vous pas trouver une autre alternative ?! Tenta mon père désemparé, ce qui me creva le cœur. Mais apparemment, pas celui de notre invité surprise qui voulait m'enlever.

-Ecoutez-moi bien. Je suis chef de la police du roi et je me dois de répondre à ses ordres. Il n'est pas la question de pitié ou autre. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais trouvé une autre alternative, croyez-moi sur parole. Mais ici, il s'agit d'un ordre du roi et elle doit venir à la cour car sa majesté exige de lui donner une audience.

-Mais, elle reviendra, n'est-ce pas ? »

Et c'est là que les paroles qu'ils me disaient me revinrent en mémoire.

« Soit on devient membre de sa cour, soit on se fait brûler par le soleil. Mais crois moi, une fois que l'on a rencontré le roi, on ne peu plus se détacher de sa lumière et l'on ne retourne jamais à la maison. On ne quitte pas la cour du roi. »

A ce moment là, une boule se forma dans ma gorge et pleins de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête tandis que mon père fixait notre visiteur qui, sans émotion, lui déclara d'une voix froide.

« Dire qu'elle reviendrait parmi-vous serais un mensonge. »

Mon père reteint son souffle et ma mère manqua de s'évanouir, alors que je réalisais soudainement que ma vie prenait une tournure inattendue, et loin de chez moi. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent pendant que le grand châtain me parlait. Je n'écoutais rien à ce qu'il me disait, car seul l'image que je m'imaginais d'un somptueux palais comme l'on aimait le décrire s'imprégna à l'intérieure de mon cerveau, empêchant tous passages extérieure. J'avais peur. Premièrement, pourquoi le roi voulait-il me voir ? Et pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas retourner auprès de ma famille et de mon chien une fois l'entrevue finit ?

Oui, je faisais surement un drame de ce qui n'était en réalité pas grand-chose. Mais j'avais peur, terriblement peur. Là où beaucoup y voyaient une chance in estimé de rentrer dans ce cercle fermé, moi je n'y voyais rien plus qu'une prison dans laquelle toutes les pires horreurs et fourberies avaient lieu. Oui, je n'y voyais qu'un combat politique permanant à qui aurait ou non les faveurs du roi. C'était un monde riche, et je n'étais pas comme eux, je le savais, j'étais loin, très loin d'être comme eux. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui provoquait ma peur.

Enfin, l'homme semblait me fixer, la tête penchant légèrement sur le côté, comme s'il attendait une réponse. Remarquant que je l'avais abandonné dans son explication, je me mis à le fixer en me confondant d'excuse car je n'avais pas entendu, ce à quoi il répondit par un souffle lacé et impatient.

«Je vous demandais de préparer vos affaires. Nous partons dans une heure, je vous laisse le temps de profiter une der….Non, oubliez, on se rejoint a l'extérieure dans une heure. »

Puis, sans même me laisser dire un seul mot, il tourna les talons, rencontrant les yeux priants de mes parents, qu'il ne regarda qu'à peine avant de détourner les yeux et de quitter notre jolie petite demeure sans un mot.

Mon père tomba à genoux en ne cessant de répéter pourquoi cela leur arrivait-il et ma mère se précipita à ses côtés pour tenter de le rassurer. Notre chien sortit de sa couche et vint me renifler la jambe pour voir si j'allais bien. En effet, j'étais restée les yeux écarquillés depuis qu'il était partit et n'osait faire un mouvement. Doucement, comme si des rouages constituant mon cou se trouvaient rouillés, je tournais la tête vers mon chien n'enlevant pas cet air horrifié que je portais sur le visage qui s'agrandit lorsque j'eu vraiment réalisée ce qui se passait et que j'eu croisée les regards meurtris de mes parents. Doucement, je me mis à reculer petit à petit, remontant d'un coup dans ma chambre pour m'y enfermer à double tour.

C'est pendant que je faisais les cents tours dans ma mince chambre à la décoration fade sous le regard brun de mon chien que j'entendis toquer faiblement à la porte. Par réflexe, je me mis à trembler, m'avança pour déverrouiller la porte et dis d'une voix faible et étranglé un « Entrez », à peine audible. La porte s'ouvrit dans un léger grincement d'où apparu ma mère, toute perdue. Mon cœur se serra lorsque cette femme, habituellement si vivante qui ne se laissait pas marcher dessus s'avançait vers moi, bras tendu, tremblant de tous ses membres, les yeux brillants de larmes contenues et ses joues creusées du au sillions qu'avaient laissées d'anciennes larmes. Elle se jeta sur moi, me prenant dans ses bras avec une force contenue et m'entrainant avec elle sur le lit. Je sentis des gouttes salées s'écraser sur mon cuir chevelu et sur mes joues, remplissant mon être d'amertume. Mais, une question restait gravée dans mon esprit, même si je connaissais déjà la réponse.

« Dis, maman.

-Oui ?

-Est-ce si horrible la vie à la cour ? Je veux dire, ne pouvons-nous pas nous dire que nous en faisons un peu de trop lorsque nous énumérons toutes les fautes que l'on y trouve ? Enfaite, je me demande simplement si on ne craint pas un peu cette endroit de façon exagéré ? Ne penses-tu pas que c'est une chance que j'y aille ?

-Ma fille…. Tu connais déjà la réponse.

-Et quelle-est-elle ? Je veux au moins l'entendre encore une fois pour être sûre, j'ai besoins d'être rassurée.

-Hé bien….Souffla-t-elle. Je vais t'en donner une autre. Une encore plus vrais que celle que je te donnais jusqu'à présent.

-Qu'elle-est-elle ?

-Je pense que tu l'aimeras encore moins que l'autre.

-Dis, on ne sait jamais.

-La vie à la cour est surement encore pire que celle que l'on s'imagine. »

Une fois qu'elle m'eut dit ses mots, je me suis dégagée de ses bras pour pouvoir observer son regard. Je fus des plus choquée lorsque je me rendis compte que jamais, elle m'eut regardée avec ses yeux. C'était comme si elle me disait adieu à travers eux. Comme si j'étais une pauvre mourante qu'elle eut chérie toute sa vie, comme si elle ne me reverrait plus jamais. Un long frisson désagréable prit place le long de mon échine. D'un coup certes, un peu brusque, je me levais du lit et m'approchais d'une petite male en osier. Calmement, mais énergiquement, je pris différentes affaires que je tentais de ranger soigneusement à l'intérieur, sans un regard pour ma pauvre mère qui partit, et je le sais, le cœur meurtrit.

Un peu plus tard, je fus descendu, mallette dans les bras et la mort dans l'âme. J'eu posé la malle au bas des escaliers, suivis de près par mon compagnon qui me suivait partout où j'allais, il ne pouvait se passer de moi, je le savais, la seule fois où je me suis éloignée de la maison, le pauvre à fait une dépression. Je m'abaissai pour lui caresser affectueusement la tête, ce à quoi il me répondit par un jappement joyeux, me faisant sourire tristement.

D'un pas las, j'eue rejoins la table où m'attendaient mes parents, je me laissai tomber d'un coup sur la chaise, sous le regard de mon paternel qui éleva la voix, surement pour détendre l'atmosphère pesante.

« Je compte sur toi pour les impressionner ma chérie ! Montre leur que tu ne te laisses pas marcher dessus !

-Ha Ha….J'essaierais….Promis…. »

Tristement, je me mis à souffler, imaginant déjà l'enfer dans lequel j'allais sauter à pied joint. Je n'aimais pas la socialisation hein ? Ben tient, je sentais que j'allais « adorer » ma nouvelle vie au milieu de tous ses gens qui sont empreins des plus gros potins du monde.

D'un coup d'œil rapide vers l'horloge, je constatai qu'il ne me restait plus que 30 minutes avant de rejoindre l'enfer et le chien du roi…. Ouais, ce serais sont surnom. Après tout, n'a-t-il pas dit qu'il était le chef de la police du roi ? Donc, c'est en toute logique son petit toutou, enfin, de mon point de vue.

Sous le regard attristé de mes parents, je mangeais en silence, ce même silence qui accueillit le garde royal venu me chercher et que je vis tressaillir devant l'œillade meurtrière de ma mère qui ressemblait actuellement à un cadavre, ce qui me fit sourire, triste et attendrie en même temps. Après avoir dit au revoir à mon compagnon et embrassé mes parents pour peut être la dernière fois, je sortis de ma demeure avec une amertume oppressante.

Alors que j'allais monter dans la voiture, je regardais une dernière fois le paysage du village qui me vit grandir. Je soufflais un bon coup en fermant les yeux avant de les rouvrir, déterminée. Puis, lorsque j'eue l'autorisation de monter au moment où la porte s'ouvrit, un jappement strident se fit entendre. Essayant de ne pas y prêter attention, c'est déchirée que je saluais une nouvelle fois le toutou et m'assis par politesse en face de lui.

Une fois dans la calèche, les chevaux se mirent en route sous le regard insistant de mon animal, ayant couru pour me rejoindre, qui, la tête tourné sur le côté et les oreilles droites, m'observait partir, assis, sans un bruit.

Le silence était pesant dans la voiture luxueuse. Le brun froid était concentré sur un ouvrage qui semblait assez vieux. De temps à autres, je le voyais froncer les sourcils et noter avec une craie sèche des symboles sur un petit papier, semblant les comprendre. Curieuse et surement trop excessivement, je commençais à m'intéresser sérieusement à son travail qui devait être des plus laborieux. D'une façon qui se voulait discrète, j'avançais la tête un peu vers l'avant pour voir plus en détail ce que cet homme étrange faisait. Mais comme vous devez vous en douter, la discrétion et moi ne sommes pas bons amis.

Sentant probablement un regard posé sur sa feuille et observant surement un cou parsemé de mèches brunes juste au dessus de lui, le brun releva ses yeux vers moi et me lorgna avec une expression froide (pour changer), mais d'un regard indéchiffrable, comme s'il voulait me tuer grâce à ses prunelles onyx. Gênée, j'eu vite fait de détourner la tête pour contempler le paysage, pensant qu'il soufflerait et m'ignorerait. Mais ce n'étais visiblement pas ce qu'il avait prévu.

Car un soupir certes, oui j'ai eu bon, mais m'ignorer, pas trop. A vrai dire, je sentais son regard me brûle l'épaule. C'est donc hésitante que je détournai mes prunelles vers lui, ce que j'eu regretté assez vite compte tenu de la bienveillance inexistante qui s'émanait de lui. Je ne savais pourquoi, mais j'avais fait une grosse bêtise, c'était mon intuition. Comme si je venais de découvrir une preuve contre une organisation ou un code caché que je ne devais pas voir, ce qui expliquerais ces symboles étranges, ressemblant à un alphabet que j'étais sure d'avoir déjà rencontré.

Me sortant de mes pensées en se raclant la gorge, l'homme commença à parler d'un ton méfiant, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

« J'imagine que mon travail vous intrigue. Mais néanmoins, j'aimerais que vous vous contentiez du paysage, si ce n'est trop vous demander.

-Excusez-moi. Il m'arrive d'être un peu trop curieuse. Je suis désolé.

-J'aimerais, s'il vous plait, que vous gardiez votre curiosité en laisse la prochaine fois. »

Et c'est sur ces mots que se termina la première discussion que j'entretenu avec et homme que je détestais déjà. Non mais oh, je veux bien savoir que je suis trop curieuse, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour me parler ainsi. Oui, j'avais ce pressentiment étrange et incessant que cet alphabet ne m'était pas étranger, je l'avais déjà vu, j'en étais sure, mais où ? Pendant que je me posais cette question en détaillant les arbres qui défilaient lentement, le toutou grognon finit son travail et je compris bien assez vite qu'il ne me quittait pas des yeux, ce qui en devenait gênant. Surement sentait-il que j'étais en une profonde réflexion car il me le fit remarquer assez vite, me faisant sursauter.

« Vous semblez perdue.

-Euh…. Perdue ? Euh, non, non, je veux dire, je pensais juste à quelque chose.

-Et qu'elle est-elle si je puis me permettre ?

-C'est…. Je ne sais pas si je devrais vous le dire comme ça mais, ces symboles, sur votre papier…. Je suis sure l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, mais je ne me souviens plus d'où exactement. »

Il me laissa finir, et pendant mon récit, je vis deux expressions qui se suivirent au creux de ses iris, la méfiance et…. L'espoir ?

Finalement, la calèche s'arrêta dans la forêt à la nuit tombée. Mon gardien m'expliqua vaguement que nous étions encore à trois jours de la cour, ce qui me parut assez loin, me mettant face à une réalité soudaine. Je devais passer encore trois jours et surement trois nuits en compagnie de ce type. Oh mon dieu ! Non ! Bonne étoile, bonne étoile, bonne étoile….Reviens ! Mais bizarrement, mon cerveau me disait que j'allais devoir le supporter pendant un long moment encore.

Oh non, par pitié, pas encore une intuition.

Et voila pour le chapitre 1 ! En espérant qu'il vous aura plus, et je vous dis à très bientôt pour le chapitre 2 !

Finalement, combien de jours notre petit Cassandre de la Marne devra encore supporter toutou Marchal ? Que lui veut le roi ? Pourra-t-elle rentrer chez elle ? Saura-t-elle enfin être discrète ? L'alphabet aux symboles est-il si important ? Et son cerveau lui annoncera-t-il enfin une intuition qui sera fausse ?

Mais surtout….Sera-t-elle prête à quitter sa petite robe de paysanne toute propre pour mettre un corset, de bas, un cerceau, des chaussures à talons, de beaux bijoux, du maquillage, du parfum et saura-t-elle manger avec des couverts ou même danser comme à la cour, enfin bref, être une femme de son époque, ou sera-t-elle une quiche Lorraine jusqu'au bout des ongles ?

Cassandre : Attends mais c'est super vexant ce que tu dis là !

Fabien : C'est quoi cette histoire ?

Vous le saurez, au prochain chapitre !

Les deux : Hé ! Ne nous ignore pas !

Merci à tous et à toutes d'avoir lu !

Big bisous à tous et à toutes !


	2. Trajet

Le rayon d'une paysanne :

2\. Trajet

La calèche avançait depuis maintenant trois heures. Après une nuit passée à la balle étoile à réfléchir, notre héroïne se sentait des plus fatiguée. Ne pouvant tenir, elle posa sa joue contre la vitre froide de la voiture, observant du coin de l'œil le paysage défiler sous le regard attentif de Fabien qui ne l'avait entendu parler depuis le début du trajet, la sentant faible. Il s'inquiétait donc de l'état de santé de la jeune femme qui c'était dégradé en une nuit de temps, se demandant si elle n'avait pas attrapée froid ou pire. Pas qu'il s'inquiétait spécialement de sa personne, après tout, ce n'était qu'une paysanne, certes riche, mais une paysanne tout de même. Non, en fait, ce qui le dérangerait, serait plus le fait qu'elle meure alors que le roi et lui avaient besoins d'elle et de ce qu'elle savait. Soudain, il vit les yeux de la jeune fille se fermer doucement alors qu'elle soufflait doucement, elle bougea un peu les épaules pour s'installer confortablement et ajusta son cou émettant un petit son avant de cesser de bouger, complètement détendue, son souffle se fit régulier.

Finalement, Marchal se dit qu'elle devait juste être fatiguée avant de se remettre au travail avec une concentration imperturbable. Fronçant les sourcils à certains moments, il vit une incohérence dans les notes trouvées. Ou plutôt non. Plutôt une note manquante, comme si les destinataires avaient fait une courte pause. Réfléchissant quelque peu, le chef de la police se dit que les correspondants devaient s'être vus à un moment donné. C'était là la seule explication qu'il avait trouvé.

Relisant une nouvelle fois les lettres, et prenant des notes, il put constater efficacement les problèmes que les destinataires encouraient, les prenants ainsi en avantage. Enfin, après avoir minutieusement analysé les écrits, il les recopia et les cacheta de nouveau. Il les mit dans un sac se trouvant à ses pieds, se contentant de ses notes. Il allait continuer son travail mais, épuisé par une nuit blanche de travail, il se laissa lui aussi tenter et fit basculer sa tête en arrière. Il ferma simplement les paupières, voulant se détendre. Il se fit néanmoins rappeler à l'ordre lorsque la voiture eue rencontrée un rocher, faisant trembler le transport. Il ouvrit donc les yeux, les posant sur la jeune fille encore endormie, que rien ne semblait perturber. Il leur manquait juste l'identité des correspondant, juste eux, et ils pourraient enfin mettre la main sur ce complot naissant. Et alors, que son esprit l'assaillait de tous ces détails, il fixa avec intensité Cassandre, la bouche entrouverte, profondément endormie, le cou à moitié cassé. Espérons que cette petite serve à quelque chose.

Dehors, les chevaux hennissaient et tapait allègrement leur sabots sur les gravas. Se réveillant avec une légère douleur au cou, la petite paysanne sa massa légèrement la nuque, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits. Regardant d'un air perdu devant elle, elle put constater qu'elle se trouvait dans la calèche, sans une trace de Fabien. Inquiète, elle jeta un coup d'œil par la vitre et le vit debout, donner un ordre à un garde se trouvant droit comme un I, lui faisant un salut. Elle se détendit alors et allait refermer les yeux mais Fabien en avait visiblement décidé autrement. Il arriva près de la calèche et y entra, poussant sans ménagement Cassandre qui ouvrit de nouveau les yeux en grommelant, il ferma les rideaux et lui ordonna d'un ton sec.

« Viens. »

Elle tourna la tête sur le coté et le regarda dans les yeux, commençant ainsi une œillade qui dura longtemps avant que Fabien ne recule pour lui laisser le loisir de sortir, ce qu'elle fit un peu mollement. Elle le regarda, ne comprenant pas bien ce qui se passait, mais reçu à la place de toute réponse, une cape sur la tête. Elle attrapa le tissu de velours et le détailla avant d'enfiler le vêtement et de mettre la capuche sous ordre de Marchal. Il lui fit signe de la suivre, l'attirant dans un bosquet à proximité. De là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient voir que la route se resserrait, empêchant toute forme de fuite pour la calèche, mais laissant assez de place pour un cheval. D'ailleurs, en parlant de la voiture, comment se faisait-elle qu'elle avance sans eux ?! La jeune femme allait protester mais Marchal lui intima le silence d'une paume sur sa bouche.

D'un coup, ils entendirent des bruits de sabots arrivants à pleine vitesse. Des hommes armés sur un haut cheval noir aux muscles épais et la crinière frisée, portaient un masque de même couleur et arrivèrent bombardant la calèche de balles, faisant se ruer les chevaux, tuant le cocher en un coup et trouant les rideaux de toute part, éclatant les sièges de velours, brisant les vitre clair de l'embarcation. La scène rapide se déroula sous les yeux horrifiés de la petite paysanne qui voyait sa place et celle du chef de la police se faire trouer et partant en lambeaux. La calèche s'arrêta enfin, les cavaliers partirent sans même vérifier si leur cible était morte ou non en tirant en l'air, signe que la mission était un succès, vite rejoins par d'autre cavaliers qui filèrent comme le vent.

Pendant tout ce temps, Fabien fut resté de marbre, observant la scène sans la moindre émotion alors qu'il sentait que la bouche qui se trouvait sous son gant tremblait. Après l'incident, il dirigea son regard vers Cassandre et vit qu'elle était emplie de terreur et d'incompréhension, gardant cette stupeur gravée sur le visage, tremblant de partout.

Enfin, après un petit moment d'attente qui parut durer une éternité à la jeune femme, Fabien lui fit signe de se lever, ce qu'elle ne fit évidemment pas. Excédé par cette réaction car plus qu'habitué à ce genre de situation, il se redressa et força la jeune femme à se relever en la prenant par le bras et la tirant vers le haut. Elle se laissa faire sans rien dire, toujours en état de choc et fut remontée en cette calèche où elle avait bien faillit mourir, n'entendant même pas Fabien émettre un son de mécontentement à la vue de l'état de la voiture et du coché qu'ils mirent sur le bas côté et qui fut remplacé par l'un des gardes. Pour terminer, il se rassit en fasse de la paysanne qui, la tête basse et les yeux écarquillés ne cessait de se répéter qu'elle avait faillit mourir, passant ce message en boucle dans sa tête. Calmement, la route fut reprise, le calme revint et les oiseaux auparavant enfui revenaient chanter sur les branches des bouleaux et des chênes. Seul l'état de Cassandre ne changeait pas. La tête basse, les yeux écarquillés, elle marmonnait en boucle une phrase incompréhensible et pourtant courte. Il finit, par impatience, lui demander ce qu'elle avait, elle lui offrit un regard des plus vide et comme un chaton apeurée, elle lui dit d'une petite voix ressemblant plus à un miaulement :

« Rir…

-Comment ?

-Mourir….

-Comment ça ?

-J'ai faillit mourir…. »

Ce à quoi le chef de police ne répondit rien, se contentant de constater une fois de plus les dégâts qu'avait subis la calèche en grognant. Il n'aimait pas parler de ce qu'il ressentait ou même de ses peurs. Il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt et trouvait en ses paroles une perte de temps. Evidemment, il n'avait pas le temps non plus d'écouter les plaintes d'une jeune fille qui a eue peur de mourir, même si la scène était des plus violentes et extrêmes. Oui, il s'en fichait finalement de savoir si cette fille avait eue peur ou non, tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il devait la ramener auprès du roi et que se voyage pouvait se trouver dangereux pour son monarque de qui il était éloigné. Il voulait rentrer au plus vite pour reprendre la police royale en main et s'assurer que le roi aille bien et qu'il ne soit pas en danger de mort et pouvoir enfin finir le travail qu'il avait commencé plus tôt.

D'un coup, un bruit le fit sortir de ses réflexions impatientes. En effet, il venait d'entendre une chose se cogner contre la vitre, le surprenant un peu. Calmement, il regarda en face de lui et vit que Cassandre s'était de nouveau endormie, la tête contre la vitre froide, ne la dérangeant guerre.

Les secondes, puis les minutes et bientôt les heures furent comptée une par une avec soin par Fabien qui, impatient, et ayant finit son travail, s'ennuyait en regardant le paysage et portant un œil attentif à cette fille qui ne se réveillait. Pourtant, les secousses se faisaient nombreuses, son coup était cassé, la vitre fraiche, lui rougissait la joue. Mais tel un soldat, elle resta concentré sur sa besogne qu'est le sommeil, intriguant Marchal qui ne pouvait ne serai-ce que fermer l'œil lors des voyages, déranger par tant de mouvements et toujours aux aguets.

Au bout d'un certain temps, il se lassa et finit par arrêter de détailler cette fille qui dormait paisiblement alors qu'elle était choquée il y a moins de quatre heures. Fabien secoua la tête à cette pensée et tapa contre le faux plafond de la voiture pour demander son arrêt. Il commençait à faire nuit et il fallait s'arrêter pour se reposer.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Les chevaux se pressaient, galopant à une vitesse folle vers le point de rendez-vous. Les quatre hommes munis d'un masque noir et d'une cape, filaient en se faisant signe vers les quatre chênes. C'est en plein milieu de la nuit qu'ils arrivèrent devant une petite taverne. Ils descendirent de leur monture, les attachants avant d'entrer dans la bâtisse. Ils se regardèrent avant de mettre leur capuche et d'entrer, la porte s'étant ouverte à leur arrivée, leur hôte les ayants entendu.

Ils pénétrèrent dans une salle éclairée par deux chandelles, posées sur une table de bois brut. L'endroit n'hébergeait personne mis à part un homme assis, dos à la table pour ne pas se montrer aux nouveaux arrivants. Le petit groupe se posta devant le bois aux quatre pieds et attendirent que l'homme prenne la parole.

« Hé bien. Vous avez réussit ?

-Oui monsieur. Répondit le premier.

-Fabien Marchal est hors d'état de nuire. Compléta le deuxième.

-Et….La fille ?

-Elle se trouvait avec lui. Continua le troisième

-Bien, il ne manque plus que la nouvelle atteigne les oreilles de la cour et le plan pourra enfin commencer.

-Le faire savoir à la cour ? Demanda le premier.

-Oui. Un problème avec ça ?

-Non, aucun. Mais, comment voulez-vous vous y prendre ? S'inquiéta le deuxième.

-L'un d'entre vous se chargera de transmettre le message.

-Et se fera découvrir, dévoilant ainsi le complot qui se prépare, nous envoyons donc tous dans la tombe ! Rugis le troisième.

-Vous n'avez pas confiance en moi ?

-Ce n'est pas le problème mais….Grogna le concerné.

-Hé bien laissez moi faire. Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai un plan. Et tu te chargeras de cette mission. N'est-ce pas ?

-Bien. Fit simplement le quatrième en s'éloignant déjà, sortant de la pièce.

-Il se fera tuer…. Tiqua le troisième.

-Pourquoi cette inquiétude ?

-C'est pourtant évident non ?! Qui d'autre mis à part le tueur pourrais prévenir le roi de la mort du chef de se milice ? Personne n'est censé être au courant d'une telle chose, ils sont en plein milieu d'une forêt !

-Vous doutez de mes capacités ?

-Bien sûr que non mais….

-Bien, je vous ferais parvenir une lettre pour le prochain rendez-vous.»

Comprenant soudainement qu'il ne devait pas en dire plus, le troisième ne dit rien, se contentant d'hocher la tête en reculant quelque peu. Puis, d'un geste lacé de la main, l'homme chassa les trois personnes qui sortirent au pas de course et récupérèrent leur cheval. Direction, Versailles !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Fabien n'en pouvait plus, il avait passé trois nuits sans dormir et il ne pouvait se reposer dans cette calèche inconfortable. Son travail terminé, il ne pouvait s'occuper et s'ennuyait ferme. Il aurait bien aimé interroger cette fille pour mieux la cerner, pouvoir par la suite déceler le mensonge du vrai dans ces paroles, connaître son histoire pour savoir si elle pouvait être dangereuse pour le roi, évaluer si elle était si importante pour son enquête, bien que sur le dernier point, il n'avait plus la certitude que ça lui servirait. Le roi demandait la fille, il ce devait de lui amener la fille sans se poser de questions, que cela leur serve ou non. Mais là n'était pas le problème. Car en réalité, ce qui le préoccupait était la tête du roi lorsqu'il verrait que la calèche tombait en lambeaux ainsi qu'à la vision de cette paysanne au teint blafard et aux yeux cerclés du à trois nuits sans sommeil, savoir si son roi se trouvait en sécurité auprès de Bontemps, connaître ces nobles qui agissent dans l'ombre d'un homme encore inconnu. Et évidemment, pour connaître toutes les réponses à ces questions, il fallait rentrer à Versailles et que la fille, se réveille.

Même face à un ennui certains, le chef des gardes put apercevoir au bout de deux heures, la forêt accueillante menant au palais. Soulagé, il souffla de contentement avant de secouer sans ménagement la jeune femme pour l'éveiller d'un sommeil profond. Comme prévu, il peina à arriver jusqu'à la fin de sa tache, la jeune fille ne voulant simplement pas lâcher sa pause réparatrice. Grognant quelque peu devant l'insuffisance de ses gestes, Fabien se mit dans un coin de la tête de parler de ce problème de réveil à Claudine pour savoir si tout était normal. Après tout, il était logique de se demander si cette enfant allait bien. Elle avait pour habitude de s'endormir n'importe où sans se soucier de son entourage ni de sa situation visiblement. De plus, elle pouvait dormir une journée entière et réussir à se trouver fatiguée au point d'en tomber en se réveillant.

C'est au bout de cinq bonnes minutes que la demoiselle se réveilla, ronchonnant une phrase incompréhensible avant de demander ce qu'il se passait. Marchal, d'un ton neutre et les yeux froids lui indiqua simplement qu'ils étaient bientôt arrivés, observant le visage de la paysanne qui blanchie encore plus bien que ça peau soit déjà craie et perdit toute vie dans les yeux. A en juger par sa réaction, pensa Fabien, cette fille pensait au supplice de la vie noble. Au moins, si elle commençait à prendre tout ceci comme étant une punition dès le départ, elle se retrouvera moins déçue en apprenant le vrai visage de Versailles ainsi que de la noblesse. En même temps, il n'arrivait à s'imaginer correctement comment lui expliquer que la duperie et la canaillerie hantait avec persistance les esprits des nobles les plus bons et les cœurs des plus filous. Après tout, comment dire à une jeune paysanne encore rêveuse, ce qu'est la recherche de pouvoir et la montée dans la société et en estime par rapport au roi. Elle était si loin de tout ça, et rien que d'y penser, Fabien maugréa intérieurement. Encore une qui se perdra parmi la foule et qui se fera effacer avant même de s'être présentée.

Pendant qu'il pensait à tout cela, il vit la calèche s'arrêter pour de bon devant un garde au regard hébété par la vue de l'état de la voiture. Content d'être rentré, le chef de la police descendit de la voiture pour s'avancer près du garde. De la calèche, Cassandre pouvait l'entendre parler avec le garde, lui demandant de lui amener le roi car une invitée était arrivée. Après un coup d'œil furtif, il lui demanda aussi d'éloigner les éventuels curieux et gêneurs. Le garde acquiesça puis partit un peu déboussolé, ne s'attendant vraiment pas à voir la voiture arriver dans un tel état.

PDV Cassandre

Sa y est, je suis enfin arrivée au majestueux palais du roi. Ca, pour être majestueux, il l'était. Mais pourquoi sommes-nous à Versailles au juste ? Le palais royale ne devait pas être à Pris ? Hé bien, peut être s'agit-il simplement d'une résidence secondaire du roi ? Versailles…. Ce ne serait pas son domaine de chasse ? D'ici, on pouvait voir un semblant de jardin et admirer la sublime façade qui s'élevait pour atteindre le ciel sans nuage.

Timide, je suivis la main du toutou qui m'aida à descendre sous les regards un peu insistants des quelques nobles passant par là, se ravisant de toute approche sous le regard de fer du chien du roi. A ma droite, un attroupement de garde arrivait vers nous, inquiets quand à l'état dans lequel nous pouvions rentrer. En même temps, comment ne pas être un minimum curieux ou inquiet lorsque l'on voit le gardien du roi revenir en compagnie d'une paysanne dans un moyen de transport qui ne transportera plus rien à l'avenir. A ma gauche par contre, un homme, visiblement surpris de nous voir, enfourcha sa monture et partit à une vitesse folle en notre direction, il passa à côté de nous, s'arrêtant pour nous observer avant de reprendre sa route sous l'œil vif de toutou. Bizarrement, j'avais l'intuition d'avoir déjà vu cet homme quelque part. Mais où ? Ah ! Ca me reviendra bien un jour. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si c'était si important. Pas vrai ?

Plus tard, songeant encore au fait que j'aurais du ne pas me lever il y a quatre jours ou prétexter un malaise au moment de partir, je ne vis pas un homme accompagné de trois autres arriver en notre direction. Ce n'est un peu plus tard, que lorsqu'il commença à parler que je fis attention aux nouveaux arrivants. Deux gardes, rien d'exceptionnel et un noble, visiblement, aux fins cheveux châtains, tournant un peu sur le gris pour quelque mèche. Il était richement vêtu de bleu et contenait un regard aussi froid que mister chien. Je ne fis réellement attention au quatrième que lorsqu'il parla, bien qu'il porte du jaune, une couleur remarquée tout de même. Il s'exprima d'un ton sarcastique à la vue de la voiture attelée, reniflant devant son état pitoyable.

« Hé bien Marchal, je vois que vous avez fait bonne route. »

A suivre….

J'ai mis un peu de temps à le poster celui-là mais je ne savais pas trop ce que je voulais mettre à l'intérieure ni quelles aventures nos joyeux lurons allaient vivre. Bon, tout ça pour vous dire que j'ai mis un peu de temps à me mettre d'accord, n'aimant pas certaines choses mais ne les changeants pas toutes. Je trouve d'ailleurs que ce chapitre n'est pas parfais ni comme je l'aurais voulu, je m'excuse donc de cette qualité mais je ne trouve malheureusement pas d'autres choses à dire dedans, aillant déjà beaucoup plus d'idée pour le chapitre trois, qui, je l'espère, sera meilleur.

Bon sinon, pour la prochaine fois :

Notre mignonne petite Cassandre apprendra-t-elle à reconnaître le roi ? Et comment ce passera cette arrivée à Versailles ?

Car oui, le prochain chapitre s'intitulera :

« Arrivée à Versailles » !

Cassandre : Tient, je ne sais pourquoi mais je pensais que l'auteur allai encore me rappeler mes défauts et me ridiculiser.

-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, tu seras amplement servie au courant du chapitre prochain.

Cassandre : Comment ça ?!

Aller !

Big bisous à tous et à toutes !


	3. Arrivée à Versailles

Le rayon d'une paysanne :

ée à Versailles

 _ **Avant de commencer, petit mot de l'auteur :**_

 _ **Je tiens à remercier certains commentaires où je n'ai pas pu directement envoyer une réponse.**_

 _ **Mégane : Je te remercie de ton commentaire pour ma fiction, on ne trouve pas beaucoup de fans de Versailles malheureusement. Et en ce qui concerne ce que lui veut le roi, ce ne pourrai être que l'avenir et mon inspiration qui nous le dira même si je sais déjà ce que c'est. Surprise surprise. ) (Faut dire aussi que Cassandre n'est pas très douée pour le moment.) Pour le roi, je te laisserai voir dans le chapitre si c'était lui ou pas mais tu es sur la bonne voix jeune Palawan. Et oui, il y aura surement un couple avec Cassandre et un petit triangle… Mais chut, c'est encore en cour de création, alors, c'est un secret.**_

 _ **Merci de votre attention et tout de suite, le chapitre !**_

Point de vue de Cassandre

Je fixais les nouveaux venus avec plus d'attention maintenant et discernait dans les yeux de l'homme en bleu de la réticence à mon égard et, le regard froid, il me détaillait sans dire mot. L'autre homme, celui qui venait de s'exprimer, ne lâchait pas le chien du roi des yeux et semblait bien préoccupé par l'état de la calèche autrefois luisante. Peut être devait-il penser que le roi ne serait pas en bon termes s'il apprenait qu'un de ses véhicules soient ainsi ruiné.

« Monsieur Marchal, puis-je savoir pourquoi la calèche est dans un pareil état ? Il était vraiment irrité et ne semblait pas que préoccupé par la calèche, autre chose le dérangeait, ça se voyait. De plus, continua-t-il, pourrais-je savoir où se trouve le cocher que je vous ai mis à disposition ?

-Je suis vraiment navré. Mais nous nous sommes fait attaquer lorsque nous traversions un étroit chemin et nous ne pouvions faire demi-tour pour fuir. Le cocher est mort durant l'assaut, nous avons dû le laisser dans la forêt. »

Lorsqu'il prononça ces mots, je revoyais le corps ensanglanté de ce pauvre homme, abandonné près d'un magnifique chêne. Je plains vraiment sa famille qui ne pourra jamais le revoir. A cette pensée soudaine, je me mis à m'imaginer à la place de cet homme et je me dis alors que d'énormes frissons me bloquaient l'échine que sans toutou Marchal, je serais surement morte à sa place et nous serions encore tous deux coincés dans cette calèche. Deux cadavres abandonnés par des hommes habillés de noir, entourés par un bon nombre de gardes sans vies. D'un coup apeuré, je voulu me rassurer que j'étais bien en vie et me mit à fixer l'homme en bleu, terrifiée devant cette idée macabre. Il dut remarquer mon changement soudain de comportement et m'offrit une paire de grandes prunelles avant qu'il ne reprenne son air méfiant. Finalement, ne valait-il pas mieux que juste un cocher ne meurt pour que d'autres restent en vie ? De toutes façons, que nous soyons restés ou non dans la calèche, il serait mort alors…. Je me fis interrompre par le bruit sourd d'une langue claquant contre un palais. Je tournais la tête et vit l'homme en jaune serrer les dents avant qu'il ne prononce ces quelques mots.

« Alors, j'imagine que ça recommence.

-En effet sire, d'autres personnes souhaitent votre mort. »

Dit donc, c'est qu'il a du tact le chien de garde. A en voir par la réaction de l'homme en jaune que l'on appel « sire », il semblait habitué. Mais c'est tout de même avec un gout amer et bien visible dans la bouche qu'il se retourna vivement vers moi. Il me scruta, me détailla avec des yeux presque ronds et me gratifia d'un très fin sourire qui paraissait aussi faux que mon envie de venir ici. Mais je ne le relevai pas. Après tout, les paysannes ne devaient pas être bien vu.

« Mademoiselle De-La-Marne je suppose ?

-Oui. Répondis-je en m'inclinant légèrement par politesse. C'est en me redressant que je crus remarquer avoir fait une faute dans le regard que me jetait le chien.

-Vous n'avez rien subit durant le trajet ? Demanda-t-il soudainement inquiet.

-Non, ne vous en faites pas. Je vous remercie de vous inquiéter pour moi.

-Et c'est tout naturel. »

D'accord, il n'y pensait pas un traître mot, ça se voit à son sourire qu'il ne se force même pas à rendre plus avenant. Puis, il s'avança et se plaça à quelques centimètres de moi et me scruta de nouveau, l'air perplexe. Il semblait se poser quelques questions et m'offrait aussi certains reproches qui me sont encore inconnues par son regard.

« Dites-moi madame, savez-vous qui je suis ? »

J'étais censée le savoir ? Mince ! Toutou ne m'a jamais dit qu'il fallait que j'apprenne les noms et les visages des familles nobles par cœur. Tentant tout de même le tout pour le tout, je lui répondis gentiment que oui et me pinça les lèvres en agrandissant les yeux dans la seconde d'après, me tournant vers le chien. Il devina alors que je faisais une très mauvaise menteuse et m'observa de travers. L'homme en jaune ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué mais au moment où il allait probablement me demander qui il était pour être plus sûr, un garde arriva au pas de course.

« Mon roi ! Nous avons un grave problème !

-Que ce passe-t-il ? S'exclama-t-il soudainement angoissé.

-Les conseillers m'envoient vous chercher ! Un homme aurait fouillé les papiers concernant la venue de la demoiselle. De plus, tout les papiers concernant certaines recherches d'ont je n'ai pas le nom son manquant. »

D'un coup, je vis l'homme en bleu et toutou se raidir et sans comprendre ce qu'il arrivait je constatais que celui que l'on venait d'appeler « roi » tentait de calmer une crise de panique naissante. Il serrait les poings en se tournant vers le chien et d'un hochement entendu ainsi qu'un discours silencieux qu'eux deux seuls comprenaient, l'homme en jaune marcha aussi rapidement qu'il le put en direction de l'immense bâtisse, ordonnant à l'homme en bleu ainsi qu'au chien de rester avec moi.

« Veillez à ce que mon frère prenne soin d'elle et fasse ce que je lui ai demandé de faire. Oh, et mademoiselle. On s'incline davantage en présence de son roi et on dit ''Oui, majesté''. »

C'est après ces mots qu'il s'enfuit à vive allure en direction de la salle du conseil d'après toutou. Silencieuse, je supportais le poids d'un lourd moment de calme assez gênant. Je sentais le regard froid et perçant du chien comme s'il allait m'attaquer en peu de temps. Puis, relevant la tête, je rencontrais de nouveau le visage glacial de l'homme en bleu qui semblait s'être radoucit. A bien y regarder, il avait même quitté cette attitude froide et m'honorait maintenant d'un sourire fin et chaleureux. Il me salua enfin d'un signe de tête léger et s'exprima d'une voix calme et posée.

« Enchanté, je suis Bontemps, le valet du roi. Je me dois, en compagnie de monsieur Marchal, vous surveiller jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Bien. Je devais vous accompagner mais je crois bien que je suis appelé autre part.

-Vous allez rejoindre le roi en salle du conseil ?

-Oui, je pense que vous n'avez pas besoin de moi monsieur Marchal. Vous arriverez seul à mener cette enfant à Monsieur. Je vous ferais un compte rendu de ce qui a été dit pour vous aider dans vos recherches. Puis, ce tournant vers moi, il ajouta. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Versailles. Sachez qu'en d'autres jours, le roi et moi-même sommes plus accueillant. »

Puis, me saluant brièvement de nouveau, il partit d'un pas pressé en direction de ladite salle. Je me refaisais la scène à laquelle je venais d'assister dans ma tête et, je pus que conclure que cet homme est surement l'homme le plus chaleureux et agréable que j'ai eu l'honneur de rencontrer aujourd'hui. Je pense même que ça doit être le plus sympathique de cette cour. C'est avec cette entrevue que je repris une certaine confiance en moi et que je reprenais peut à peut le sourire. Soudainement, le chien Marchal m'indiqua de le suivre, ce que je fis sans poser de questions. Il me fit passer les grilles d'or et traverser la grande allée beige menant jusqu'à l'entrée de ce palais. Passant mes yeux d'un côté à l'autre, je constatais que le palais deviendrait plus grand, immense même. De chaque côté, différents ouvriers s'attelaient à monter des charges de plus en plus lourdes à l'aide de poulies du haut des échafauds.

Finalement, je pus mettre un pied dans cette immense demeure aux accents féerique. Lorsqu'elle sera finie, elle resplendira à des dizaines de kilomètres à la ronde c'est sur. Voyant mon trouble devant les colonnes de marbres et les murs gravés par de fins maîtres sculpteurs, Marchal me fit signe de presser le pas, ce que je fis sans me faire prier. Rapidement, nous montâmes les marches aussi blanches que les premières neiges en direction des différents appartements. Sur le chemin, je ne vis que peux de nobles, mais pour le peu que j'en vis, une acidité me bloquait la gorge lorsque j'entendais certains rires mesquins s'échapper d'un groupe de jeunes demoiselles et des regards moqueurs provenant de certains hommes. D'autres, attirant ma reconnaissance, m'ignoraient totalement. Rapidement, nous fûmes arrivés près d'une grande double porte en bois, travaillée avec soin par un ébéniste. Marchal allait frapper, mais avant qu'il ne le fasse, une exclamation me vint malgré moi.

« C'était le roi ?! »

Il me fixa pendant un cour moment, comme pour assimiler ce que je venais de dire et pris une voix des plus désespérée.

« Alors vous venez tout juste de vous en rendre compte. »

Je rougis et ne dis mot. Après quelques coups donnés, la porte s'ouvrit sur une foule de servantes quittant la pièce, chiffon à la main. Puis, après avoir reçu l'autorisation requise, Marchal toutou entra et se stoppa devant un homme aux longs cheveux bruns bouclés. L'homme portait un magnifique complet gris et un air triste sur le visage, mis en valeur par de grands yeux bleus ne reflétant aucunes émotions. A ces côtés, un homme aux cheveux tout aussi longs blond souriait d'une façon suffisante et semblait amusé de me voir. Il portait avec élégance un complet bleu, faisant ressortir ses yeux marrons. Il ne m'inspirait vraiment pas confiance. Revenant sur l'homme brun, je pus constater qu'il me fixait sans trop y faire attention.

« Alors, mon frère veut que je m'occupe de cette enfant ?

-Ne vous l'a t-il pas dit ?

-Il m'a fait part de cette demande avant que vous n'arriviez. Je ne comprends juste pas pourquoi je devrais m'occuper de l'éducation de cette demoiselle. Ne pouvait-il pas s'en occuper ? De plus, pourquoi avoir fait venir une paysanne à Versailles ? Connaitriez-vous la raison Marchal ?

-Je la connais oui, mais nous ne pouvons pas vous en faire part pour le moment.

-Évidemment, il ne me fait pas confiance.

-Vous devez juste enseigner à la demoiselle les façons de se tenir et se comporter en présence du roi et des membres de la cour. De plus, cette demande ne vous a pas été faite par un membre de votre famille mais par votre roi.

-Oh, je le sais bien Marchal, voilà depuis longtemps maintenant qu'il ne me considère plus comme un frère et qu'il ne me parle plus ainsi en temps que tel. Bien, je vais m'occuper de la demoiselle. Je n'ai pas le choix.

-Bien. Le roi vous en remercie.

-Hm. »

Et c'est ainsi que je me retrouvai seule en compagnie d'hommes d'ont je n'avais même pas eu la présentation et qui semblaient pour l'un, vraiment dérangé par ma présence et pour l'autre, plus qu'amusé, montrant dans ses yeux marron un air sournois. Impressionnée, je me contentai de baisser la tête, ne voulant en aucun cas rencontrer l'air sévère du brun. Puis, comme prise d'un courage soudain, je relevai la tête et esquissa un petit sourire en sa direction. Il me répondit par un étirement de lèvre durant à peine une seconde et aussi faux que le roi. Je m'en contentai et fit face à l'autre homme qui venait de se déplacer vers une grande table où se trouvaient différents mets, pâtisseries, chocolats, macarons, me faisant saliver intérieurement.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je vis le brun s'avancer vers moi. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il m'adressa la parole que je vis à quel point il était proche.

« Bien, je me nomme Philippe, Duc d'Orléans et…. Frère du roi. »

Tient, j'en ai déjà entendu parler. Je me souviens avoir lu un article le concernant dans l'une des rares gazettes arrivant jusqu'à notre village, je crois qu'il s'agissait de la guerre menée contre les espagnols. Ah, oui ! Ça me revient ! C'était un article sur lui justement, il aurait mené les troupes françaises contre celles espagnols et aurait même été acclamé par tous.

J'allais à mon tour me présenter mais il ne m'en laissa pas le temps. Il me montra l'autre homme en geste vif de la tête et continua alors que l'homme désigné prenait un macaron placé sur le buffet.

« Cet homme est le Chevalier de Lorraine. »

A la mention de son nom, le blond se tourna vers nous comme soudainement intéressé par ce qui se passait. Il m'offrit un sourire étrange que j'ai peur d'étudier.

« Et vous êtes mademoiselle ?

-De-La-Marne. Cassandre De-La-Marne monsieur. »

Il acquiesça et sembla réfléchir un petit moment avant de reprendre, scrutant ma position et ma façon de me tenir. Il me tourna autour, me donnant une petite tape dans le dos qui se raidit d'un seul coup et m'abaissa doucement la tête. Puis, comme-ci de rien n'était, il prit un morceau de ma jupe en main, me faisant rougir avant de la relâcher. Il renifla comme dégouté et se frotta les mains, enlevant une saleté invisible. Je voulu faire une remarque, blessée de cette attitude mais m'abstînt lorsque je me souvins de son haut statut. Le frère du roi. Il finit son tour et se posta devant moi.

« Bien, il va falloir revoir la position de votre dos et de votre tête. Pour ce qui est des vêtements, il faudra demander à une dame de la cour de vous en prêter une le temps de vous acquérir un habit convenable. Pour ce qui est du langage, je ne pourrais dire s'il vous faudra le corriger comme je n'ai rien entendu de constructif sortir de votre bouche. Mais au vu de votre provenance, j'imagine qu'il faudra y remédier. »

Il finit par un sourire d'une seconde et se retourna, se dirigeant vers le Chevalier de Lorraine. Bon, reprenons ce qu'il vient de dire ma petite Cassandre. Il vient de critiquer ta façon de te tenir. Ça passe, je n'ai pas l'habitude de me tenir comme il faut à cause de mon travail. Il vient d'être dégouté devant tes habits. Ça passe encore. Moi-même, je n'y suis pas très attachée et il faut dire qu'ils sont plus fonctionnels qu'autre chose. De plus, ce n'est pas comme-ci je possédais énormément d'argent bien que ma famille soit bourgeoise. Enfin, mais surtout, il vient de t'insulter en disant qu'il faudrait corriger ta façon de parler sans même t'avoir écouté, tout ça parce que tu viens de la campagne. Pour lui tu es donc illettrée et analphabète. Là ça ne passe plus. Je bouillais intérieurement tout en me disant qu'il ne serait pas intelligent de lui prouver le contraire en lui parlant mal et l'insultant. Alors, pour lui montrer qu'il avait tort, je puisais dans tout le calme qu'il me restait et soufflais intérieurement. Puis, quand je fus sûre de moi, je relevai la tête et m'exprima.

« Vous pensez donc, que mon langage est à revoir sans même m'avoir écouté ? Insinuez-vous donc qu'une demoiselle venant de la campagne n'est pas tout autant capable que vous de s'exprimer convenablement en bon français ? Vous me faites de la peine vous savez. Je pensais que les nobles étaient un minimum courtois par rapport aux rustres paysans de la campagne. Mais si c'est là ce que vous voulez alors nous perdrons du temps à des cours de diction. Vous vous tuerez donc à me faire parler comme un personnage de Molière, et moi, je me ferais sotte pour vous rendre raison et me balader dans les pires critiques que l'on peut faire sur ma classe sociale, les dévoilant une à une et jouant ainsi avec une nature qui ne me sied guère. Mais après tout, vous êtes mon professeur et je me dois de vous écouter. Perdons donc notre temps à m'apprendre comment lire, écrire et parler. Je suis toute oui. »

Aussitôt fini, aussitôt regretté. Je n'aurais surement pas du aller aussi loin. Mais je voulais juste lui montrer que même avec mes origines, j'étais tout aussi capable que lui de parler avec éloquence. Du vocabulaire, oui, j'en connais. Car même si je suis paysanne, je fais partis des rares personnes sachant lire et écrire, le devant naturellement à mes parents qui me manquent plus qu'autre chose.

Les deux hommes se fixaient. Le frère du roi se racla la gorge avant de venir en ma direction et me scruter de ses yeux sévères, encore plus glacial que d'habitude. Bon, je regrettais mes paroles et j'ai laissé ma colère prendre le dessus, c'est vrai. Mais pour rien au monde je l'avouerais à qui que ce soit. Je suis tellement fière de moi d'avoir su lui clouer ainsi la mâchoire, bien que je n'en connaisse le prix. C'est donc au moment où je m'imaginais me faire crier dessus ou même pire, frappée, que je vis un sourire presque satisfait s'inscrire sur les lèvres du brun.

« Bien, voilà un cours que nous pouvons retirer de la liste. »

''Hein ?''

« Même si vous savez convenablement parler, évitez tout de même de manquer de respect à vos ainés. Il serait fâcheux que l'on vous gronde pour une chose aussi bête que l'irrespect. N'est-ce-pas ?

-Ou…Oui, je suis désolée.

-Ce n'est rien. Souffla-t-il de lassitude. Continuons. Savez-vous manger avec l'argenterie en présence de nobles ?

-J'ai appris mais, je ne m'en souviens que vaguement et je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de manger à la table d'un noble.

-Bien. Et ce qui est des danses ?

-Je ne sais pas danser.

-Encore mieux. Bon, nous allons avoir énormément de travail. Il va falloir revoir votre posture, votre façon de marcher, de manger, vous apprendre les danses que l'on pratique ici et vous trouver de nouveaux vêtements, et tout ça en une après-midi car le roi vous veut à sa table ce soir. »

Comment ?! Oh non ! Mais comment je vais faire moi ?! Manger à la table du roi ? Déjà ? Il ne perd pas de temps, je lui ai à peine parler et je ne fais même pas partit de sa cour d'autant plus qu'il ne m'a pas précisé pourquoi il m'avait fait venir ici. Si seulement je le savais. Commençant à angoisser, je me tournai vers son altesse pour qu'il voit mon désarroi et se montre quelque peut sympathique envers ma personne et réussisse à décaler le délais d'un jour ou deux. Mais il ne m'a même pas remarqué et se contentai à présent de discuter avec le Chevalier de Lorraine qui ricanait déjà devant sa demande que je n'entendis pas.

« Bien. Je vais aller la chercher alors. Mais je ne te connaissais pas prêteur.

-Cesse un peu de faire l'imbécile, nous n'avons pas le temps.

-Très bien mais je trouve tout de même ça dommage, j'aurais bien aimé la voir sur toi une fois de plus. »

Le frère du roi se racla la gorge et fit un geste de la main comme pour éloigner le blond qui souriait à pleine dents. Je ne fis aucunement attention à ce qu'ils venaient de dire, pensant seulement qu'il devait quelque chose à une personne qui m'est encore inconnu. Le Chevalier ouvrit une double porte semblable à la première qui lui faisait d'ailleurs face. Il revint quelques instants plus tard accompagné de quatre servantes tenant une magnifique robe grise aussi éclatante que de l'argent. L'une d'entre les servantes tenait une paire de chaussure semblable à la robe. Mes yeux brillèrent devant ces richesses faites de tissus, de paillettes, de broderies et de bijoux allant de pair avec le lourd vêtement. Je me demandais, voyant que deux servantes portaient l'habit avec difficulté, comment une seule personne pouvait bien la tenir sur ses épaules. Alors que mes yeux se perdaient sur les détails, j'entendis la double porte claquer et je la vis se refermer sur les deux hommes. Perdue, je regardais autour de moi pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait et vis les servantes s'approcher de moi. L'une me demanda gentiment de ne pas bouger et m'expliqua qu'elles allaient m'habiller. Je me mis naturellement à protester, ne voulant pas qu'une femme qui m'est inconnu m'habille par simple pudeur. Je reculai donc, demandant à ce qu'on me laisse faire. Je voulais tout faire de moi-même, je savais m'habiller tout de même !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Un cheval s'arrêta subitement au creux d'une forêt presque noir. Le cavalier descendit, alarmé par cet arrêt soudain. Il connaissait cet homme. Une fois à terre, il s'immobilisa juste devant lui et le salua. Puis, comme pour oublier le froid qui prenait de l'ampleur, le cavalier se mit à parler de façon sarcastique.

« Je savais que vous aimiez les lieux glauques, mais de là à choisir une forêt à corbeau embrumé par une fumée étrange, je trouve que…. Vous savez faire de la mise en scène.

-Ha ! Ha ! Alors, si tu es venu, c'est pour m'annoncer une bonne nouvelle n'est-ce-pas ? Comment a réagit le roi à cette nouvelle.

-Il était…. Contrarié. Oui, c'est le mot, contrarié par l'état lamentable de sa calèche. Mais il était surtout…. Rassuré dans un premier temps ? Hésita le cavalier, sachant qu'il le regretterait.

-Comment ça, « rassuré » ?! Que veux-tu dire exactement ?!

-Hé bien…. Tout simplement, que la mission à été un terrible échec.

-Pardon ?!

-Fabien Marchal et mademoiselle De-La-Marne sont encore en vie et en pleine forme. »

À ce moment précis, l'homme vit rouge et hurla sa rage contre le monde entier. Il tournait en rond, maudissant « ces maudits vermis sauts qu'il a prit à sa suite par pitié. » Il pensait qu'ils pourraient faire une mission de meurtre correctement et c'était même imaginé la tête piteuse du roi lorsqu'il verrait deux cadavres à la place de son homme de main et de sa chère invitée. Néanmoins, le cavalier, ne voulant prendre de risque, argumenta, espérant que ceci pourrait rendre son chef plus joyeux.

« Lorsque je suis parti, je n'ai eu le temps de voir pleinement le roi. Mais j'ai pu observer son visage inquiet. Je pense qu'il sait que nous préparons quelque chose et doit surement paniquer à l'heure qu'il est. Peut-être bien que l'on pourrait en profiter et l'attaquer pendant ce moment de faiblesse non ? »

L'homme ne dit rien, se contentant de s'approcher du cavalier avant de le prendre violement par la gorge et de le soulever de terre.

« En profiter dis-tu ? Tu es fier de me dire que le roi est en panique ? Imagine un roi emplit de paranoïa faisant une crise de panique. Penses-tu une seule seconde qu'il laissera le monde partir et revenir au palais ? Non. Il fermera les grilles et défendra à quiconque de les ouvrir sous peine de punition. Il multipliera les gardes à l'entrée du palais, vérifiera tous les soupçons pouvant être portés sur n'importe qui et surtout, il emploiera ses meilleurs hommes pour analyser le moindre petit geste suspect. Alors non, je ne pense en aucun cas que tout ceci soit une bonne nouvelle en soit. Mais tu as raison sur un point. Argumenta-t-il en posant l'homme à terre, relâchant sa gorge.

-Ah oui ? Et à quel moment ?

-Le roi et sa panique peuvent nous servir pour au moins, le faire douter de son entourage et ainsi, pouvoir l'en éloigner. Mais que ce soit bien clair. Cette fois, pas droit à l'erreur.

-Bien, je vais prévenir les autres. »

Une fois que l'on fut bien installer sur sa selle, le cheval se remit à galoper à pleine vitesse en direction du palais. Le plan viendrait bien assez tôt, le cavalier en était certain.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Point de vue omniscient :

Les servantes eurent enfin l'autorisation voulue après mainte et mainte demande. La robe fut mise, les cheveux furent relevés et enfin, les deux hommes purent à nouveau entrer. Ils discutaient calmement lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer les quatre servantes qui leur dirent que le travail était fait. Philippe souffla tout en retenant Chevalier qui voulu partir, souhaitant rompre la promesse envers son amant dans laquelle il avait juré qu'il aiderait le frère à enseigner les bases de conduite à la demoiselle. Le blond tentait de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas assister le brun dans son travail d'éducation mais il ne réussit pas à s'imposer devant l'air las et les yeux presque implorants du frère du roi, il finit donc par accepter à contre cœur bien que la situation l'amusait. Tous deux rentrèrent en trainant un peu des pieds dans la salle et furent choqués du résultat.

Devant eux se tenait une jeune femme aux longs cheveux châtains bouclés et épais, ramenés en un chignon quelque peu brouillon orné de dizaines de perles et pinces brillantes qui laissèrent filer deux mèches ornant la nuque blanche de la jeune fille, s'enroulant finement sur elles mêmes. Ses yeux gris ressortaient sur ce visage de nature pale poudré, et s'imposaient, marqués par un léger trait noir sur la paupière inférieure. Le corset n'affinait que peut sa silhouette déjà mince mais le tissu éclatait sur cette peau de porcelaine, révélant quelques centaines de perles et bijoux d'argents ainsi que de broderie au fil d'argent, ornant le tissu de toute part, formant des arabesques plus magnifiques les unes que les autres. La robe lui allait parfaitement et recouvrait de par ça longueur et largeur imposante, les chaussures qui ne laissaient qu'apercevoir d'elles, deux petits bouts d'un gris pale et brillant à la fois. Tant de richesses étaient amassées sur ce corps frêle mais bien planté au sol d'une jeune poupée de porcelaine et de satin entrant timidement à la cour. Elle avait maintenant tout dans l'allure qui prouvait qu'elle pouvait faire partie de ce monde riche et noble.

Les mains placées derrière le dos, elle donnait l'impression d'être l'une de ces enfants innocents entrant à peine dans leur puberté. Elle ressemblait à un petit ange venant de découvrir un humain, attendant qu'il lui enseigne tout ce qu'il sait et dresse son petit cœur pur.

Philippe ne dit rien. Il n'aurait pas pensé obtenir un tel résultat venant d'une fille née dans la campagne et n'ayant portée ce genre de robe auparavant. Elle était resplendissante. Il sourit, satisfait, mais même sous les pensées joyeuses de Cassandre à ce propos, il rabattit ses lèvres dans une moue boudeuse après dix seconde de vif bonheur. Le Chevalier, lui, tourna la tête sur le côté et la scruta pour s'assurer qu'il fut bien question de la même personne. Finalement, il s'approcha de la jeune fille et s'adressa à son compagnon.

« Je commence, si cela ne te dérange pas.

-Je ne te pensais pas enjoué par la situation.

-Certes, mais j'ai l'impression que ces cours promettent d'être amusant. Alors, me permets-tu de t'emprunter ton élève ?

-Fais ce qu'il te plait. »

Il sourit et prit la douce main de la jeune fille qui frissonna à ce contact, n'y étant en aucun cas habitué. Puis, elle se fit entrainer en avant doucement et tenta de suivre la douce allure que lui imposait son moniteur sans tomber lamentablement. Elle n'avançait que par petits pas et peinait par moment à mettre un pied devant l'autre. De plus, elle rencontrait quotidiennement les plis du grand tapis brodé qui la faisait trébucher. Finalement, l'homme se stoppa et la dévisagea avant de plisser les yeux, comme s'il venait de comprendre un élément crucial. Il lâcha la main de l'enfant et lui demanda de venir à sa rencontre lorsqu'il fut à l'autre bout de la pièce. Tremblante, la jeune fille avançait lentement, prenant soin de ne pas s'emmêler les pieds. De peur de se faire mal, elle se cambrait légèrement pour fixer le sol.

« Redressez-vous ! »

Elle sursauta et se mit droite.

Elle fixait tout de même ses pieds, inclinant la tête vers l'avant.

« Redressez votre tête et regardez devant vous ! »

Elle obéit au blond et continua sa marche hésitante, frottant les chaussures entre-elles tellement elle fut lente.

« N'ayez crainte, avancez plus vite ! »

Disait-il d'un ton chantant, manquant de rire devant un tel manque de grâce et de légèreté. Elle ressemblait plus un un bous de bois mort qui s'effritait plutôt qu'à une blanche colombe pleine de vie et de santé. Il riait intérieurement, laissant apparaître un sourire des plus grands, trahissant son soudain sérieux. Philippe, un verre de vin rouge à la main, se demandait s'il avait bien fait de laisser cette enfant en compagnie de Chevalier pour lui apprendre les bases en ce qui concerne la marche. Après tout, il ne l'avait jamais vu enseigner quoique-ce-soit, et à moins que son œil ne le trompe, il avait cette énorme intuition que si le blond était resté, ce n'était que pour son simple bonheur et s'amuser devant cette pauvre demoiselle ridicule. Néanmoins, il ne fit rien pour arrêter le blond et se contenta d'observer sagement le tuteur improvisé, sirotant calmement son verre de vin rouge. Si son frère n'avait aucun tact en ce qui concerne les services demandés, il savait au moins choisir du bon vin se disait simplement Philippe, se perdant dans la couleur brune du liquide.

Elle était tombée, s'emmêlant les pieds dans ses jupons. Elle s'était prit les pieds dans les plis du tapis. Elle avait poussé un bruit ridicule en tombant pour la dixième fois, faisant légèrement rire le blond qui ne voyait en cette paysanne qu'une simple distraction. Elle avait abandonnée. Elle c'était faite grondée pour avoir abandonné. Elle avait boudé. Elle a rencontré le regard noir du frère du roi. Elle s'est relevée…Puis est retombée. Elle finit par tenir debout, les jambes tremblantes. Au bout d'une heure, elle ne tomba plus. Au bout de deux heures, elle ne tremblait plus et savait parfaitement tenir sur ses pieds et marcher comme il fallait.

Elle était fière, ses yeux resplendissaient d'un feu de victoire. Mais malheureusement, même devant une preuve comme celle des yeux de Cassandre que les anges existent, Philippe arriva tout de même à repousser l'émotion joyeuse des yeux de la brunette en lui disant qu'il lui faudrait apprendre à danser. Elle souffla longtemps, très longtemps….

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Dans une petite campagne bien loin des grandes villes et de la capitale, un petit couple discutait tranquillement, assis sur les bancs de bois entourant la table de chêne épaisse. Ils tenaient au creux de leurs mains, une tasse fumante d'un quelconque lait chaud ou bien même d'un simple bouillon. Ils parlaient de la pluie et du beau temps sans s'y concentrer, n'y prétend aucune attention. Puis, d'un regard commun passant de la fenêtre à leur chien, dormant calmement sur le sol contre le mur d'épaisse pierre, un sujet relatant revint tel un éclair en pleine tempête.

« Alors ?

-Que ce passe-t-il ?

-Qu'en penses-tu ? Dit-elle d'un ton sec.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, sois plus clair. Feignait-il, voulant éviter la discussion.

-Ne fais pas comme si tu n'avais pas compris…. Je parle de Cassandre…Penses-tu qu'elle est…Heureuse ? Tenta-t-elle.

-Heureuse ? Je ne pense pas. Comment veux-tu qu'elle le soit en compagnie de ce noble que l'on a vu et au milieu de tous ces gens qui lui marchent surement déjà dessus. Dit-il, s'énervant presque. Puis, s'entant qu'il était allé trop loin, il s'excusa.

-Ce n'est rien. Mis à part tout ça. Penses-tu qu'elle s'en sort ? Je veux dire, tu crois qu'elle est à la hauteur des attentes d'une cour ? Penses-tu réellement qu'elle a retenu tout ce qu'on lui a appris ?

-Evidemment ! C'est une De-La-Marne ! Et comme toute personne dans la famille, elle sait retourner les évènements à son avantage et elle sait ne pas faire de gaffe et apprendre avec ce qu'elle a sous les yeux. Fait lui un peu confiance. Pour ça, j'en ai la certitude, elle parfaite…Elle est… »

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

« Une calamité ! Tu es une calamité petite demoiselle ! Voilà que maintenant, je me dois de changer de chaussures tant celles-ci sont abîmées à force d'avoir rencontré le dessous de votre pied ! De plus, je me dois de les enlever, mes pieds souffrent et suffoquent sous le joug de vos talons. »

Ajoutant le geste à la parole, Philippe, excédé, enleva ses chaussures et se massa ce qui lui restait comme pied après avoir entrainé la pauvre Cassandre à la danse coutumière de Versailles. Chevalier se délectait de la scène en riant, mangeant les macarons et chocolats lui passant sous la main. De temps à autres, il faisait quelques remarques cyniques envers son amant, aimant voir ce visage froid, emplis de colère et d'abandon qu'il affichait lorsqu'il était furieux. Oui, Chevalier aimait plus que tout jouer avec les nerfs de son compagnon, admirant ce doux visage transpirant d'une colère ravageuse. Après tout, n'étais-ce pas ce qu'il savait faire de mieux ? Provoquer les gens de la cour et autres personnes croisant son chemin pour ainsi, obtenir le fruit de tous ses désirs, ses caprices ?

Toujours en était-il qu'entre la marche et la danse, le trio s'était accordé une pause, voulant vérifier si la jeune fille savait manger convenablement avec l'argenterie et surtout, dans le bon ordre. Elle avait presque tout retenu et pu réciter avec brio l'ordre d'utilisation de chaque couvert et comment s'en servir. Pour ce qui était de la pratique, certaines choses étaient à revoir, mais le temps ne le leur en avait pas été accordé. En effet, à peine Philippe voulu-t-il reprendre que Fabien et Bontemps entrèrent dans l'appartement de Monsieur. Ils se placèrent devant le brun qui fut debout, au côté de Chevalier, finissant d'avaler un macaron. Marchal fit un bref examen de la pièce d'un regard et s'égara un instant sur la paysanne. Il ne la reconnu pas immédiatement et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté en fronçant les sourcils, attirant l'attention de Bontemps. L'homme aux cheveux grisonnant fixa lui aussi cette charmante jeune femme et demanda d'un ton neutre.

« La paysanne que l'on vous a confié, où est-elle ? Et, qui est cette personne ?

-Celle que vous cherchez. Chantonna presque le Chevalier. »

A ce moment précis, Cassandre voulu fondre et se glisser lentement sur le sol, se rendre invisible aux yeux de tous et couler le long du chemin fait par le vide en direction de la porte grande ouverte. Ne disant rien, les deux nouveaux arrivants la détaillèrent. Ils regardèrent avec attention la robe qu'elle portait, la coiffure qu'elle arborait, sa tenue droite et fier laissant tout de même présager une certaine timidité et un visage rendu plus pale qu'avant par la poudre, rougissant sous les regards juges et insistants des hommes présents.

« Hé bien, quel changement…Est-elle prête ? Demanda Bontemps, presque impressionné par cette transformation.

-Hé bien, je dirais qu'il reste encore des choses à changer. Dit Monsieur d'un ton sec en jetant un regard noir à la jeune fille pour ses pauvres pieds qui souffraient le martyre. Je pense qu'il faut qu'elle en apprenne un peu plus avant d'être prête.

-Pourtant, vous n'avez pas le temps. Lança Fabien.

-En effet, commenta Bontemps. Le roi veut vous voir maintenant, il estime que vous pouvez lui rendre des comptes à propos de ce que vous lui avez appris. »

Philippe grogna en un souffle, et suivit les deux hommes. Il savait que ça ne servait à rien de vouloir discuter avec ces hommes. Si l'ordre venait de son frère alors il n'y avait pas à discuter. Il s'en alla en compagnie des deux hommes de mains sous deux pairs de yeux paraissant sage.

La jeune femme souffla et prépara mentalement son maigre testament pour la honte qu'elle allait recevoir lorsqu'elle rencontrerait d'autres nobles, autrement que dans une allée d'appartement. Déjà que son statut social n'était pas très bon et ce, même avec les faveurs du roi, elle n'arrivait à s'imaginer comment elle pourrait ne pas empirer la situation avec ses connaissances approximatives.

« Hé bien. On peut dire que vous vous débrouillez plutôt bien. Commença le blond d'une voix laissant présager une suite.

-Vraiment ?! S'étonna Cassandre, toujours face à la porte.

-Oui, vous êtes même la meilleur dans votre catégorie. Je me demande comment l'on ferait pour survivre sans vous.

-Vous le pensez vraiment ? Continua-t-elle incrédule.

-Vraiment. Je ne sais comment on ferait sans vous. Epela-t-il presque.

-Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? Suivit-elle méfiante

\- Mais si voyons ! Depuis que Mme d'Avignon est partie, nous n'avions plus personne pour amuser la galerie. Mais maintenant que vous êtes là, je sens que nous pourrons à nouveau nous délecter d'une idiote qui ne sait pas marcher droit. Amener une paysanne à la cour est surement le meilleur divertissement que pouvait nous apporter le roi. À croire que Mme d'Avignon lui manque aussi. »

Rit il en partant, quittant la porte en chêne, laissant une Cassandre vexée et surprise devant la porte sculptée.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Philippe arriva rapidement jusqu'aux appartements où son frère l'attendait bien patiemment, assis sur une grande chaise de velours et d'or. Une fois que le cadet fut entré, le roi fit signe à ses deux hommes de main de partir. Il voulait être seul avec lui.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux, il vint, les bras ouverts en direction de son frère pour l'accueillir avant de les rabattre en signe amicale, un sourire travaillé sur les lèvres.

« Mon frère. Comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien mon cher frère. Mes pieds semblent aller un peu mieux eux aussi. Dit-il sarcastique, faisant tourner la tête du roi alors qu'il fronçait un sourcil d'incompréhension tout en gardant son sourire.

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-Rien. Comme toujours mon très cher frère. »

Le roi s'en retourna vers son fauteuil et s'y rassit après ce cour échange avec un frère encore plus froid, sec et irrité que d'habitude.

« Alors, as-tu fait ce que je t'ai demandé ?

-Hé bien oui. Mais tu es bien audacieux de me proposer d'éduquer une demoiselle en seulement quatre heures.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est de l'audace.

-Hé bien, qui à part toi bien surs, pourrait croire qu'il est possible d'éduquer à une personne la vie d'un noble en seulement quatre heures, même si la dite personne à déjà suivit d'autres cours.

-Donc, je dois en déduire que tu n'as rien fait ?

-Pas exactement, pour dire vrai, pas du tout. Pour être honnête avec toi, je me suis tué à la tâche et j'ai fait de mon mieux.

-Alors, où est le problème. Rigola-t-il légèrement. Dis-moi ce que tu as fait plutôt.

-Bon, hé bien…Par où commencer. Ah oui. Par l'arrivée. »

Philippe se déplaçait pendant son récit, avançant par moment pour se mettre face à son frère qui fronçait les sourcils au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avançait, ne voulant pas en perdre le bout et voulant suivre son frère. De pas élégants en pas élégants, Philippe traversait la salle dorée de long en large, posant soigneusement ses semelles feutrées sur le sol, ne faisant bruit qu'avec ses talons. Seule sa voix et le claquement ferme des talonnettes faisaient échos dans la salle. Petit à petit, Philippe arrivait à la fin de son récit et s'arrêta pour le terminer dans la grâce et l'élégance, devant son frère dubitatif.

« Pour finir et ainsi faire simple Nous lui avons appris à marcher avec une robe noble sans qu'elle en ai portée une auparavant, de même avec les chaussures comportant des talons. Nous lui avons réappris à manger correctement et ce n'est pas totalement aboutis, certaines choses sont encore à revoir. Nous avons aussi tenté de lui apprendre la danse mais la malheureuse n'est vraiment pas douée et massacre tout aussi bien cet art que ses partenaires sans que je ne sache encore comment. Pour ça aussi, elle n'est pas prête. En d'autres termes, si tu voulais la présenter ce soir à la cour, ce ne sera pas possible, elle n'est pas prête et elle est loin de l'être. Alors, à moins que tu veuilles en vérité, remplacer Mme d'Avignon, ce que je ne pense pas, tu devrais lui laisser le temps de se préparer ou sinon, la laisser repartir chez elle. »

À suivre….

Et voilàààààààààà ! J'ai enfin finit ce chapitre ! Ce que je suis heureuse ! Il fait 15 pages Word mais ce n'est pas pour me déplaire et je me suis vraiment éclatée à écrire ce long chapitre. Bon, s'il y a des choses à redire comme trop de description, une lenteur au niveau de l'avancée de l'histoire, faites le moi savoir pour ne pas que je refasse les mêmes erreurs dans le prochain si vous êtes encore là. Bon hé bien, je vous remercie d'avoir lu, en espérant vous retrouver au prochain chapitre ou même dans les review. Cette fois-ci, le chapitre est assez long mais c'est pour me faire pardonner de l'autre qui était beaucoup trop court. Bon, je l'avoue, là, la fin de l'intrigue n'est pas fameuse et fait un peu cul cul. Mais ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est pas non plus l'intrigue de toute la fiction, sinon, j'aurais appelé ça : « L'intégration d'une paysanne. » C'es juste qu'il faut bien que l'on voit le faussé entre paysans et nobles. Je ne pouvais pas la faire arriver avec la connaissance de tout ce qui se passe à Versailles non plus, et ce, même si elle a déjà eu des cours de bonnes conduite en milieu hostile. J'espère aussi avoir respecter les personnages, j'ai quelques doutes.

Bon, sinon, un grand merci à ceux qui me suivent et comme j'ai déjà écrit un bon pavé, je vais vous laisser avec le résumé du prochain chapitre.

Comment Cassandre fera-t-elle pour prouver sa flamme à William, le beau ténébreux du coin du château, rencontré lors d'un bal alors qu'elle ne sait strictement pas danser et qu'elle tombe quand elle marche ? De plus, Fabien retrouvera-t-il son couteau et pourrait-il torturer un espagnol ? Le roi tombera-t-il amoureux d'une seule personne ou bien même d'un canard de Transylvanie ? Et Chevalier, pourrait-il enfin remettre la main sur sa foutue canne qui est surement partie faire la fête à Ibiza ? Vous découvrirez ça dans le prochain chapitre du super Drama qui n'en est pas un : « Le rayon d'une paysanne », prochainement sur .

Cassandre : Elle n'a pas fait ça ?

Fabien : Si.

Cassandre : Je ne peux pas y croire.

Fabien : Nous sommes ridiculisés.

Cassandre : Surtout moi !

Fabien : Mais qui est William ?

Cassandre : Un personnage inventé sans doute.

Fabien : Vous le connaissez ?

Cassandre : Non, jamais entendu parler, il n'existe pas de toute façon.

Fabien : Il faut que je fasse des recherches.

Cassandre : Dis, tu m'écoute au mois ? *soupir*

Chevalier : Qu'est-ce qu'Ibiza ?

Louis : Amoureux d'une seule personne ?! Moi ?! Elle m'a pris pour qui ?!

Cassandre : Vous n'êtes pas choqué ?

Louis : Choqué ?! Non ! Je suis furieux et outré !

Cassandre : Je veux dire, le canard ne vous fait rien ?

Louis : Le canard ? Ah, mais qu'est-ce-que la Transylvanie ?

Cassandre : … Tuez moi…

Merci d'avoir lu !

Big Bisous à tous et à toutes !

Sica1014


	4. Explications et mise à jour

Le rayon d'une paysanne :

Bonjour/Bonsoir,

Je me présente, je suis l'auteure de cette fiction. Bien que je n'ai donné de nouvelle depuis maintenant près d'un an, je n'ai jamais oublié notre Cassandre et ses aventures, mais surtout je ne vous ai jamais oublié vous, mes chers lecteurs.

Je vous écris aujourd'hui pour vous dire que si je n'ai donné de nouvelles, ce n'est que pour une seule et bonne raison, voir plusieurs.

En réalité, j'avais perdu l'envie d'écrire. Pour moi, les personnages n'étaient pas respectés, de plus, je ne savais pas où je menais mon histoire, ne faisant pas de réel plan de mes chapitres, et je n'avais pas mit en place le réel scénario, écrivant au fil de l'eau et n'ayant qu'une vague idée de ce que je voulais.

Du coup, j'ai prit la décision de tout recommencer. Oui. J'en ai longuement parlé avec une amie et l'on a eu des idées plus ou moins folles. De plus, avec la nouvelle saison qui est arrivé, les idées se sont bousculées, donnant plus de corps à ma fiction.

Bon, je vous rassure, évidemment que non, je ne vais pas la recommencer à chaque nouvelle saison.

J'ai donc réécrit le scénario en me basant sur certains évènements de la saison 2, les premiers épisodes plus précisément. Il viendra un temps où j'abandonnerais le fil conducteur de la série et son avancé car, avouons-le, si je suis chaque épisodes, je vais devoir recommencer mon écrit tout les matins.

Vous serez bientôt prévenus des prochains chapitres qui arriveront, je l'espère, bien plus vite.

Je vous salue très cher lecteurs, qui, je l'espère, sont restés fidèles à ma fiction, et si ce n'est le cas, le blâme ne pourra être posé que sur moi.

À bientôt, avec les nouveaux chapitres de « Le rayon d'une paysanne », avec une auteure qui avait vraiment hâte de vous écrire ces lignes, et ceux, depuis quelques mois.

Sica 1014


End file.
